Life at Ouran?
by xSayomi-sanx
Summary: What is it like to be around the famous Ouran host club members? To dive inside the twins private lives, and see what they really get up to? Well read on my friends and you shall soon find out. (clearly suck at summaries) Rated M for Swearing and Hardcore Yaoi, adult scenes and TWINCEST after Chapter 1. Don't like don't read. AN: official full Re-write of Troublesome twins
1. New Start

**Chapter 1 – New start**

***Steph*-** Hey people this is a complete re-write of 'Troublesome twins' beta-read and everything, so there will be no silly spelling mistakes, no god awful grammar mistakes, and none of anything else I so badly failed at in my first time of writing it.

*Hikaru*- I really don't see the point in why you even wrote 'Troublesome twins' in the first placed, never mind why your re-writing it.

***Steph*- **Did I ask for your opinion? ¬.¬

*Hikaru*- Nope you didn't, but I gave it anyway.

_*Koaru*-_ will you to get along for once please...

***Steph*-**I'm so glad I don't own any of you :) anyway please enjoy.

**A/N: SORA/SKY IS NOT A SELF INSERT! She's an oc. Oh and I fail with the tense I believe I do switch a lot, but bear with me, No one can be perfect at everything**

* * *

I was finally packing to leave my home town... and home country. I lived with my mum, dad, two brothers (Bailey and Riley) and sister Sayomi, but that was going to soon change. My mum and dad told me that my education was important and that I should move to a school with a good reputation, where all my skill would pay off. Thankfully, (since they were so concerned about my education) they didn't even care when I said the school of my choice was in Japan. They did however tell me that I would have to take the entrance exam, (I was half expecting that) since my family didn't have a penny to their name. Making one thing that I like about my home country clear - the education is free. Surprisingly I took the entrance exam and passed, which explains why I'm sitting here on my bedroom packing a bunch of clothes I never even knew I owned, into a giant suitcase.

"Skye"... I heard my name being called as I blinked and looked around  
"Skye? Get down here please" it was my mum that I heard calling. I shot up and bounced down the stairs to see what she was after,  
"Yes?" I gleamed happily

"Sora..." I knew this was going to go bad as she only calls my given name when she is pissed... in more ways than one. To be honest since Sora means Sky, I don't mind either name... I personally, just prefer Skye.  
"I know this is a big new experience and I want you to make the most out of it, but to do that I just wanted to give you a little advice, Dear when you're at your new home trying to make friends, try to resist the urge to go on your own little rant about your whole life story."  
"MUM!" I screeched... interrupting her as I was now slightly embarrassed, even though there was no one around to be embarrassed in front of.  
"Well don't try to deny it," she continued, "you know yourself that you've got very open views and speak your mind 24/7. So I guess that just leaves room for you to talk a lot about yourself," My mum finished in a high joking voice which annoyed me all the more.  
"Look if that's all you wanted to say, I really need to finish packing my plane leaves tomorrow and I need my sleep!" I spat as I hurled myself out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
"Skye, I called your Aunt Eleanor she's got everything ready at her house for you to stay and will meet you at Kitakyūshū airport when you get off the plane." My mum called up after me, her voice getting louder the further I got.

It was Sunday afternoon and I had finished unpacking in the new room I shall be staying in for the foreseeable future, at my aunt's house. I wanted to start my time in my new school as soon as possible so tomorrow shall be my first day. Therefore at half one in the morning you would think that I would be sleeping... well I wish I was... I'm just too busy worrying about my time at the Elite private school 'Ouran Academy'! I'm not exactly normal so fitting in would be hard... but who is normal? WHAT IS NORMAL? Yeah but it makes making friends difficult. I was doing a bit of insight research into the school, but I got side so tracked along the way so that I was no longer looking for useful information on the school, but finding out some info on clubs, the host club to be precise...

After reading up on it, I kind of felt in the same position as Haruhi Fujioka, but that's taking into account that my hair was nowhere near as short as his... and that I wasn't a boy, of course. Other than that we looked kind of similar... the thought was bugging me... was it true...? Did I really look like a DUDE?

I later shook off the ridiculous thought as I drew my concerns back to fitting in with the people at my new school (I didn't have very good social skills). I'm kind of bossy and I always twist things or people's thoughts to get what I wanted, I thought to myself. Fitting in was going to be a problem. I found my mind scanning back to Haruhi, which suddenly made me feel tempted to cut my extraordinary long dark brown hair into a layered bob and dress like a guy... but I decided it wasn't the best option for good start at the school, and anyway people would be able to tell by one look at me that I am a girl.

My hair is the one thing I liked about myself out of the many thousands of things I didn't. I loved its luscious dark chocolate colour, for starters, but the thing I liked most was that my hime fringe came across my eyes a tad, just to the point that no one could tell what I was thinking or how I felt. My big glittering brown eyes let everyone into my deepest thoughts and feelings so much so that after I got my hair cut like this the only people to understand how I feel were the ones that really knew me the rest were no longer left asking 'why I'm upset' or 'angry' instead they were left asking "are you okay?" or " you can tell me the truth if you're not, you know?". My sister on the other hand... her hair was a tad longer than mine; long thick and wavy. I was always so jealous because my hair is super thin which means I always have to keep it up in two bland ponytails at the sides of my head. Everyone comments on them, saying it makes me look uke. Wrong! I'd always give an evil smile if someone would say that, you can't judge a book by its cover!

Still sitting on the sofa doing yet more research into the host club and forgetting about the school altogether - I felt a knot starting to tightening my stomach over one (or shall we say two?) of the hosts; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. By 2:44am I'd finished reading up on their profiles and how they acted together yet I still felt a hot, warmish feeling in my gut... their mischievous antics as hosts were driving me mad and that wasn't like me... I've never felt this way about many people, let alone people I had never met! Is that why the host club is so popular with the ladies? I giggled in my head. The only reason I ever got to sleep was because I knew I was going to have a killer headache in the morning if I left it any later.

The next morning I threw on my uniform just in time to miss the twenty-minute speech from my aunt El about new schools and good behavior but just as I closed the door I heard the phone ring. 'Mum', I thought irritably, checking up on me, like she does every hour of every day. I ignored the noise and left it for my aunt to answer; I was going to miss the train if I didn't hurry up!

When I stepped inside the school I was immediately lost. It was so big! Like no school I had ever seen before, it looked more like a grand opera house. A boy who looked two years my junior told me where I was to go to get forms on what class I was in and what classes I had to go to.

As soon as I looked at the sheet of paper that was given to me by the old lady at the front desk I was stunned. I had only just realized that Japanese school were different than Irish schools, I was now a FIRST YEAR student at the age of 15? I would be the youngest in the year, it seemed. I scanned the paper again and noticed that I was in the same class as the TWINS!

I walked down extensive corridors only to clamber up exaggerated staircases as many staring eyes focused on me (well it seemed like it, I'm new so I guess I'm just paranoid?) The walk seemed to go on forever as the building was gigantic but I eventually came to my class. I looked at the plates on the door that read 1-A. I stood outside for a brave while too scared to enter knowing the longer I stood there, the worse I was making it. I snapped my hand on the handle and shoved the door open. I had to play a fake smile to try cover the blush I got from catching a glimpse of one of the twins, though things happened to fast in my mind for me to noticed the desk where someone was sitting and instead I walked straight into it. I turned bright red as I heard the entire class snigger. I looked out the corner of my eye to see everyone's expressions, even the twins were laughing. The tears that welled up in my eyes threatened to make their way down my hot crimson cheeks. I really wasn't good reacting to such negative attention. I was grateful when the teacher pointed to a chair at the back of the class and calmed every one down to get on with the lesson.

When the bell rang I was surrounded by all the different members of the class asking me where I came from, how was my trip (literally!) and if I wanted to be friends. It seemed like that awkward incident had been forgotten, which made me slightly more relieved. I realized that I shouldn't have spent so much time staring at a computer screen yesterday when I felt my head start to throb as I gathered up my stuff. I noticed one small blonde girl talk about going to the third music room at break and I quickly pulled her to the side to ask her a few questions that hadn't been answered for me. The main thing I wanted to know was how much did bidding for things on the clubs auction start at? I know club activities are free but once I found out the club is funded by an online auction, I just couldn't simply expect everything free, it's just how I am. With the answer I got... I was a little shocked but I shrugged it off the best I could, knowing there was little chance of me meeting the guys of host club now.

When the lunch bell finally rang, people flooded out of their classrooms to wander about; to clubs, the cafeteria or outside to eat somewhere more peaceful. I decided to take a stroll up towards the 3rd music room where the host club was assembled, but not intending to see a host, just observe slightly at the back of the room, so I scanned around the corridors to find another entrance to the room so that I would not draw attention to myself by coming through the unnecessarily massive double doors. When I got in I sat on the closest empty love-seat and opened my bag to get out my sketch pad and a B2 pencil. I started to sketch the scene around me as I hummed quietly to myself; my art was something I took pride in.

Distracted by my sketching I hadn't yet noticed the crowd forming around me. It wasn't until I heard someone behind me whisper about how much detail was in my drawing that I shot round and caught sight of the roomful of staring eyes. Obviously sitting alone at the back of the room would not wanting people to notice you... would cause them to notice you more. Shocked and feeling awkward by their curious gazes, I pulled the book tight to my chest, as a tall blonde boy lumbered up to me and offered me his welcoming hand.

"Sora Kobayashi? You're new aren't you?" this person was unmistakable. The king of the host club himself gave a polite smile in my direction. I started blankly at him still trying to work out if he was talking to me, or someone else, even though it was clear he had just addressed me, how he knew my name, was more to my concern.

"Oh. Ummmm y-yuh... yes? I is new and I has sorry if I'm interrupted," I spat out syllables with terrible broken Japanese even though I had taken years of lessons in the language and local dialect-which my mum had privately paid for as birthday and Christmas presents, thinking only of my possible future. Money well spent? I thought to myself, feeling humiliated and uncultured. Tamaki just laughed at me as he pulled me to my wobbly feet.

"I'm sorry Tamaki I'll leave you alone and get out of your way," I mumbled as I tried to flee but feeling suddenly clumsy (which I wasn't normally like) and not realizing how fast I had been pulled up, I tripped and fell face first into Haruhi, who in turn seemed shocked. THIS WAS MORTIFYING!

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it," I apologized for the second time in the space of a minute.

"It's ok, I suppose", Haruhi replied and gave a small smile... "Haruhi can I speak to you...umm... if it doesn't take up your time...?" I asked quite shyly.

"Sure I guess? Let's walk?", Haruhi suggested.

On our walk I asked Haruhi about the host club and he commented on the fact he didn't want to be a host in the first place. He told me that he worked as one because he broke a vase that was worth 8 million yen, laughing at the fact he'd paid off the dept yet still hung about with the members, he commented on feeling at one when he was with them.

And like my mum had warned me not to do, I was now going off on my own little rant about my own boring little life, though I came to a slow stop as I realized I kept repeating the moment I had discovered the twins over and over again. I blushed and looked to the ground trying to think of something to cover up that last repeated part.

"Well if you want I'll put in a good word", Haruhi offered.

"Oh my ,would you? That would be so nice! I don't know what to say", I blurted out in my exhilaration.

"But you know they won't open up to you, so don't expect much", Haruhi commented in a cocky tone.

"Yes... I wasn't planning on it. Why did you bring it up?"

"Oh no reason! It's just the host club members have their eyes on me. I'm quite taken by it and wish they didn't", Haruhi said, causing something startling to click in my head.

"Haruhi wait? are you.. a girl? Aren't you?" I put it fourth as best I could, trying to make it seem better so Haruhi wouldn't feel bad if I turned out to be wrong.

"Yeah...?" she just laughed.

"Oh sorry! Don't worry I won't tell anyone! I swear I'm not like that", I gushed. I felt like Haruhi's situation now rested on my shoulders.

Haruhi just stood up, looked to me, gave me a small glancing smile... and walked off adding nothing more.

The next day just as lunch was about to arrive, I caught the twins walking together. They were walking in my direction?

"Sora-chan? SORA-CHAN" they sang in unison.

"Hey?" I tried to sound as best I could to cover up my nervousness. "I'd prefer if you'd call me Skye and why did you use 'chan'?" I queried.

"Well why do you think silly?" Hikaru murmured sly into my ear as Kaoru lifted up my chin with a single finger.

"Let's walk to the music room shall we?" he whispered.

My heart must have stopped from that point on, as I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

***Steph*-**hope you enjoyed ^_^ I think it's better than the first chapter of 'Troublesome twins' :P wouldn't you agree?...

*_Kaoru*- _wasn't you're whole intention of re-writing it to make Leiko, now Sora less stupid and girlie?

***Steph*-**yes, yes it was... Why?

*Hikaru*- Because you FAILED!

***Steph*-**Give me TIME... god damm it TT_TT


	2. I love you believe me

**Chapter 2 – I love you! Believe me.**

***Steph*-**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter ^_^

_*Kaoru*-_I liked it, it was better than the first chapter of 'Troublesome twins' :)

***Steph*- **Thank you Kaoru...Hikaru?

*Hikaru*- What?

***Steph*-**Did you not enjoy it *pulls puppy eyes*

*Hikaru*- No.

***Steph*-** *growls*

_*Kaoru*-_Stephanie calm... calm now just write the next chapter.

***Steph*-**DON'T USE MY REAL NAME! *foams at the mouth*

**A/N: SEME KAORU! Yeah.. how this came about I've no idea, it just sorta happened, but Kaoru's sexy leading, it's unfortunate it doesn't last long :P But Hikaru is the natural leader**

* * *

"Where's Sora", Hikaru announced to the girls on the love seat in front ...  
"ummm I think she went to use the private bathroom", one of the brainless blondes across from them noted.  
"Oh let's take a walk shall we Hikaru," Kaoru being the brain of the twins had already thought of a devilish plan to suspend their boredom yet that was normally Hikaru's job. Kaoru asked Kyouya a bit more intel on the personal file Sora and then dragged his brother to the private bathroom clearing saying in-use and walk on in.

"Whaaa..." I screeched as I back up against the wall my hands wet and the tap still running. "Why are you in here it's the private bathroom you know," I screamed at the top of my voice. I sensed the two boys wished they never bothered as my screaming possibly sounded to them, like a dog whistle to a dog. Hikaru lumbered up to me and put his hand over my mouth  
"We know," he whispered smirking in delight at what his brother and he had now thought out.

Kaoru held a sheet of paper in his hand and began to read the contents of it.  
"Sora Kobayashi (name preference Skye)  
Class 1-A  
_-Personal thoughts- _On Ouran: _-The boys are so cute two in particular-"  
_I saw Kaoru glare smugly over the paper at me while Hikaru just laugh and snatched the paper off him.  
"-_First week spent in a club_- ***The host club***  
_-personal thoughts- _this has to be good" Hikaru cried.  
"You're so mean why would you do...," I stopped in my tracks as I knew the answer to the question I was about to ask. I also knew twins well enough on just plain research to tell that the pair of twins are pure devils and that they only treat people this way out of boredom.

"Oh enough," Kaoru hissed reading over his brothers shoulder,  
"Says he you like life rough," Both chorused with a wide grins across their face, where they got that from I've no idea, there no way in hell that piece of paper knows this much about me, and really personal stuff too? I looked up to notice, Hikaru the first to move grab me by the top of the dress and threw me to the floor, okay granted I do like it rough but I have a very short temper and at the minute I was ready to explode. I think they figured this, as they continued to silently read down the paper and from what I gathered from what they did next, they found out that their brotherly love act was a weak spot for me.

Kaoru had stepped forward and slipped on purpose on the wet floor yet before hitting it he got yanked up by his brother, and in a rush of guilt Hikaru was lecturing Kaoru on watching his step though Kaoru being Kaoru got worked up in the act and suddenly a single tear made its way down his crimson cheek. I was now utterly speechless ogling the pair in amazement. The twins took glanced the corner of their eye to see my expression, which gave me my cue, to laugh;  
"You really think you can win me over that easily... well you're wrong, though might I say any other girl would have passed out by now, very good attempt. You're boredom must have been suspend by now, so can you be nice little boys and help me off the floor? Oh and one more thing how did you get all that information on me? It's a little creepy."  
Their faces were priceless, pure disbelief written all over it but before any of us could notice Tamaki had walk in on due to the 'noise disruption' on the club.

Tamaki looked more than slightly shocked at the sight of a young lady (me) on the floor looking like she was about to cry (which was just from over stimulation, laughter and what not). Tamaki lent down to putting his hand on my chin and sweet talking me making sure I wasn't hurt by the twins. The two identical boys at the corner of the room just rolled their eyes they were annoyed with Tamaki's idiocy and feeble-mindedness towards the fact he wouldn't like what trouble he was in for with me, as they knew what I had just said to them, was also about to be said to Tono.  
Though when they lifted their eyes to see that I looked fully love struck over Tono, their jaw dropped.

"Fail" I boomed in stitches now, "Twice in five minutes what a record"

Tamaki looked confused and the twins just looked bored again as they turned to walk away.

"Thanks Tamaki I enjoy your concern but the twins just tried to pull their brotherly love act out on me... to soon realize it would fail. I'm not like any normal girl. Now you just came in and pulled you're... well Tamaki act on me, I'm happy that you asked if I was ok but I can stick up for myself no one every seems to hurt me anyway." I smiled, causing Tamaki to have a warming genuine smile back, but the twins laughed  
"We will get you Sora wait and see." the twins declared evilly  
"Oh I'm sooo scared" I giggled.

_***4 months later***_

After figuring out Haruhi was a girl I'd hooking her up with Hikaru, Myself and Kaoru had now start going out once in a while out of boredom when his brother wasn't at home. Though we weren't officially dating! It was just hanging out. I'm just glad I get to spend free time with a gorgeous boy with an amazing personality, seriously you couldn't ask for anything better.

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

This had gone on long enough, I was growing impatient and tired. I couldn't keep my brother off my mind, and it's been months now. This had to be dealt with, 'it had been long enough hadn't it?' I thought to myself. Kaoru and I had barely spoken in months and I know now I didn't enjoy spending time with Haruhi without my brother around but it couldn't be helped. After all Kaoru had gone off with one of the schools newest pupils Sora. 'Kaoru used to be so whiling to defend the *US* of our relationship' I thought, feeling frustrated and depressed but this changed and I don't know why.

"Hikaru, Hika-chan," Haruhi called wide-eyed and bright cheeked  
"guess what?" she asked

I wasn't in the mood to play guessing game or even in the mood to talk but simply replied with a grunt, then interrupted with Haruhi's unusually hyperness. I turned my head to gaze out the window.

"The host club is taking a day off we're going on a trip to the N...um I... Northern Ireland! It was Sora's decision it's unfortunate that she can't join us as she's not part of the host club but this might give you time to catch up with Kaoru I've seen how you two have been acting, the brotherly love act is even in shambles. There's something wrong isn't there?

I felt a big lump in my throat I just wanting to take it out on the first person to bother me which just had to be Haruhi.  
"AND!?" I screamed "what if we are its none of your business what we do... we like time only once in a while" I finished in a loud high-pitched scream with my face feeling hot... it must have went red with anger, I took a moment to breathe, then slightly regretted my childish outburst.

Haruhi knew I got like this and didn't bother getting angry at the fact I just yapped at her and she knew it would do no good by stooping to my level at the minute, so she just spoke slow to me but I could tell she was a bit upset  
"Fine you don't have to come if you don't want to Tono might not like it but I just can't believe your acting like this, not taking action to fix the mess you and your bothers relationship has stumbled across, until you learn to sort your mess out Hikaru, I think we should just stop trying."  
She meandered out of the music room leaving me to think, 'a break up? Well she certainly does know me and him all too well, more than we know ourselves' I guessed this is just what I needed. However? How was I going to start dealing with the run down relationship I couldn't do anything 'there's nothing anyone can do is there?' I questioned myself. My brother knew and had always planed that this day would come when we would go our own way but Kaoru always thought it would be me to take the first steps on my own, now I wasn't so sure.

"Haruhi," I cried as I ran out the club room to thank her, leaving the other members in shock.

I walk out of the school and down to the garden hoping to find Haruhi but that isn't what I found through the berry bushes I saw my brother and Sky, I didn't want to be a stalker and eavesdrop but no one could pass down this opportunity to listen in.

"Kaoru I love you... you know that don't you", Sora sang with joy

'Is she just doing this to piss me off' I thought

"Yes Sky I do, and I love you too," Kaoru repeated

'What the fuck you've got to be kidding he can't actually love her can he' I screamed in my head hoping no one around was telepathic. I took a quick scan around the yard looking to see if anyone else was out, I didn't want to hear people gossiping about this in school tomorrow. When I looked up my jaw dropped,

"That bitch is playing tonsil tennis with my brother!" I shrieked and bolted of in the direction of the school gate.

(Back to Sora ^-^)

I pulled away, then smiled, we both broke out laughing...

"Kaoru you're a laugh like, I'm sorry about your bother and everything but maybe if you explain to him he might feel the same way... didn't think you'd actually keep your end of the bargain, I officially now give advice in return for kisses" I took a moment to laugh to make it clear I was joking. "Okay jokes, it was just you" I chuckled nervously  
"Wanted to see what you tasted like with-out having to delve deeper, if ya know what I mean". I joked again winking at him

Kaoru's face had gone red, "Little bit dirty there?" he nudged me and laughed.  
"I really hope you're right about Hikaru, I've gotta get going now I think I might give talking to him a go." I watched as Kaoru strayed away.

"She's so stupid" he giggled, "anyway I better go find Hikaru I've got a lot to say. I was being a jerk towards him he must hate me, I just hope Sora's right." Kaoru murmured to him-self… I never knew he listed himself as an imitate person to go to for a conversation, I laughed to myself

(Kaoru's P.O.V)

I walked in the front door, threw my bags to the side and skipped up the stairs. I open the door to Hikaru and I's shared bedroom to find him curled up on the window sill with the bed covers over him.

"Hika-", I wasn't able to finish before my brothers agony became unleashed on me.  
"Shut your mouth Kaoru I don't want to hear it," Hikaru roared.  
"Amm? Okay but I want to hear you. You're reasoning on why I'm being yelled at perhaps?" I didn't understand what I'd done wrong. My brother hadn't given any signs in the past four months to seem even the slightest bit angry with me.

"Don't play dumb aren't you meant to be the smart one," Hikaru yelled at me with sarcasm,  
"you know what you've done with that hoe fine right!"

"What hoe?! Hikaru I really don't understand what you're babbling about!" I announced with sheer confusion  
"Ahhh! For fuck sake you're such a fucking Idiot Kaoru, you were making out with Sora under the fucking magic cherry blossom trees," Hikaru squealed with a sarky tone.

"She was the one kissing me and she's not a hoe. Why were you watching us in the first place? And being so brainless you probably weren't there at the start to hear what we were talking about and didn't even stay to hear what she said after now did you?"

My twin looked bemused  
"What?" was all he managed to say...

"See! Knew it, well to break it down she talked me though how to open up to you and to tell you how I feel so we can get through this weather are relationships in and go back to normal... was to meet her end of the bargain for giving me advice" I grinned awkwardly hopping that might turn this around and start on the topic of us repairing things.

"How far were you going to go with her?..." Hikaru queried in a dark voice  
"What?"  
"That slut... I bet you would have let her into your pants"  
"Where do you go making this shit up Hikaru! I told you already I'm not going to go over it again, if it is the kiss that's bothering you, it was a one KISS! Get over it," I didn't realize before I'd said it that it wasn't just a kiss in his eyes...

Hikaru look like he was about to pass out in anger his face was bright red and his eyes were filling up rapidly with tears he couldn't hold it back but as the tears started their trail down his cheeks he let out a scream at the top of his voice,  
"It was you FIRST KISS though wasn't it?" …silence hit me, I didn't want to answer I knew how much it would upset my him if I did, but the answer was obvious, he'd no reason to make me answer it.  
"Wasn't it? Answer me!" Hikaru cried tears falling down his face and dropping onto the cover he clenched in his hands, clearly fearing my answer even though he knew it. I had to answer I couldn't bear to see him like this.  
"Ye..ah...Hikaru.. it was. I'm sorry Hikaru, I really am sorry," I whispered there was nothing more to say now, Hikaru looked deeply hurt neither of us knew what to say but suddenly it looked like the anger came back to my brothers face, I seen it, it was obvious, I just didn't get why.  
'What's up?' I was about to say before being interrupted with a brutal  
"Yes or NO!"  
"What?" I dazed, completely beside myself with confusion not sure how someone can go from upset to angry so fast, and not understanding his questioning,  
"You never answer me! Would you have let the bitch fuck you?!" he queried. Now I was angry, this was ridiculously frustrating that my brother kept asking that, how would he even think that, never mind make me answer it about a girl! That he knew had no meaning what so ever to me COMPERED to him.  
"NO!" I finally answered him to give him the satisfaction of wanting the answer so bad "I wouldn't have why would you say that about me and about her she's a nice girl she didn't do anything wrong,"  
"She stole your first kiss like you said she was the one that kissed you..." Hikaru retorted abruptly. I knew not to mention that it wasn't much of a steeling act as I had kissed back, or god knows what my brother would do with the new information.

I simply planned on going along with him it was the only way I would be able to make things better and get started on the topic that really mattered.

"Right trust me Hikaru I would never have even let that slut touch me," I worded as best I could, I knew I was going to sound like a dick no matter what way it came out.  
"Prove it!" Hikaru said uncertain of me as he knew I would never call someone a slut with-out cause, he did notice though the grin his words had just placed on my face and too busy in his own thoughts to notice his new position. When he finally looked up he had became spread out on the bed with me leaning over him, his face quickly grew from bright red in anger one minute to embarrassment the next. It was obvious his cheeks were red from embarrassment as he'd never been in this situation like this before and he was probably wondering what I was doing on top of him...  
'Prove it!' was just the thing I wanted to hear.  
"Whaa... what are you doing," Hikaru flushed as I tugged at different parts of his clothing stopping at his trousers.  
"I'm proving it," I smirked,  
"but let's not start with these shall we," I was taking control, I never to control it had always been Hikaru to lead everything we did, and this was something that neither of us had ventured upon, however, things sorta felt like they came naturally, like I immediately knew what to do in this alien situation I'd put myself in.

I slowly un-tied Hikaru's tie and unbuttoned his school shirt my fingers roaming his body slowly as I looked up to see his face, though not seeing pleasure in it I chuckled all I saw was a strawberry red and speechless expression written on my brothers face.

"Want to say something before we continue Hikaru," I laughed...

"Ahhh I... I," He was still speechless and only manage to spit out that much.

I just giggled and moved slowly down his body until I reached the zipper of his school trousers and again ever so slowly pulled it down. At this point it caused Hikaru to wake up from his daze, he pounced up and stopped me from going any further  
"What are you doing?!" he said in total disbelief at my actions.

"What Hikaru… you don't like it?" I cried putting on my puppy dog eyes. I was a little concerned that maybe my brother really didn't like, but I shook the thought out of my head. I knew he like it, we were brothers and twins at that, if I liked this *Which I did* then he surely must like it too.  
"You can't fool me, I know you like it don't forget I'm you're twin I can tell," I chuckled with a small evil smile appearing on my face. For some reason now I was really wanted him, like in that way… 'Dammed hormones of a guy' I growled to myself. I regret putting myself in this situation but now it seemed my body was acting on its own, I ruled it off to be because of the extensive time I had spent from.

"I...," Hikaru looked slightly desperate but quickly changed that disposition I guess he just can't lie to himself, he surely can't to me. He looked like want to see what I had planned for him as he knew he would do things way differently, but I really had nothing planned… this would all just have to be improv if he decided to finish what he was about to say anytime soon, it gave me time to think. Yeah we may happen to be twins, but Hikaru has always been more of a leader than I had ever or will ever be but if I went further I was sure that it would make him happy and if he let me do it to him it would show me that I am forgiven.

I was growing inpatient leaning over him waiting for an answer but I could tell in his eyes he didn't know how to word it instead he flushed giving me the sign that wanted it.

"See I was right, but this you're fault really you didn't have to tell me to prove it now look what you've got you're self into Hikaru," an evil grin spread across my face. While in the back of my mind my thoughts were screaming I've landed myself into it as well

I grabbed my older brother's wrists and threw him back to the headboard of the bed,  
"look who's going to get it rough now" I spoke slyly as I tied Hikaru's hands to the bed posts with the tie that hung previously from his neck. I began kissing all down his body as I was even more inpatient now. At the minute, I just wanted to have my way with him now all the way till tomorrow morning. So in reality it was a stupid idea for me to use my mouth to pull down his trousers, yes it might have looked sexy and stimulating, from what I thought, but it was annoying and making me all the more impatient so I suddenly just ripped them off.

Hikaru gasped, "Sorry," I giggled awkwardly looking up to be greeted with Hikaru's ever so sexy turned on expression.

"Eager Hikaru..." I said in a coy tone. That made us both laugh and Flushed at the same time I told Hikaru he was going to pay for yelling at me earlier as I pulled his boxers down to his feet in one harsh tug and teased my way back up his legs.

"Look-ie here Hikaru...looks like someone's excited" I teased,  
"You know what I'm going to do, are you sure you can stick it tied up? If you want you can beg me to let you free," I said teasing my older brother as he became more turned on. I pick up on the fact Hikaru had now seemingly dealt with what's happening and now seems to have mustered up the courage to play along as he said,  
"I'll try," with a grin now growing on his face

I looked down to get started with the thing to twin brothers should never do, but for some reason I wanted it, and with how Hikaru's bulge was responding to my warm breath, he wanted it too, so I began to kiss all down his manhood and lick my way slowly back up before then sliding my mouth around my twins shaft and used my tongue to lick round the head of Hikaru's forming erection. Hikaru give out a soft groan, possibly because he wasn't used to me being like this, it seemed to turn him on so hard. I wanted to make him un-able to think clearly and it seemed to have worked as I started gently sucking, he let out a loud grunt, his breathing becoming ragged as he felt me suck hard on his cock. For the time being I didn't want to check if I had a gag reflex 'it would be best not to push myself' I thought, I guessed I wouldn't have one anyway so there would be much point in trying to see how much I could take in. Hikaru decided to help along as he thrust his hips high making his groin meet my face and causing me to be more than a little surprised from his sudden action, though it quickly turned to pleasure as could taste my brother's pre-cum and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

I wanted his cum now! Hearing Hikaru commanding me to go faster sent waves of stimulation through my body it automatically building up a fast comfortable rhythm. I used one hand to stroke his shaft while my tongue played with the head of his member. Hikaru was in bliss as he let out one last cry of pleasure before flopping onto the bed. I let my mouth free while it leaked with my twins cum and watched as Hikaru looked down at his sweaty body following his eyes up to look at me and giving a strange look to my chest, I looked down only now notice I was still fully clothed, it didn't seem to make Hikaru at all comfortable but I ignored his irritation swallowed, wiped my chin, then spoke in a high and mighty tone  
"Was good wasn't I?"

Hikaru threw a glance at me to get an answer to what he must have thought, I got caught short. Hikaru cackled loudly as I put on a stunned look for a second or two before realizing what he was looking at. I quickly closed my legs and covered them with the blanket that was disregarded to the side,  
"Hikaru don't be mean," I said in a forlorn tone, it was all I was able to say the situation was new and it was causing more embarrassment than seemed necessary.

"Oh Kaoru... I'm sorry but that's got to be throbbing," he pointed out looking at the blanket that covered my legs and yet any soul could still make out that I brother was completely turned on.

"I'll help ease the pain," Hikaru said in a tempting dominant voice forgetting how silly it must have looked to me as HE, was the still tied up.

I giggled,  
"looks like I'm not the only one a flustering position" I snickered but continued  
"I'd love that but we need to get you out of these wouldn't we," I undid the knots in the tie as I watched his red wrists drop to the pillow below.  
"HIKARU! Did I tie it to hard?... I'm sorry," tears drew quickly into my eyes, shocked that I actually physically hurt my own brother. Hikaru chuckled and told me not to worry the marks were only because he was trying to get free, he gave me a quick a smirk and knelt over me.  
"Oh look-ie here," his smile grew as he imitated what I had said earlier.

"I should really get you back for tying me up don't you think?" he snickered in a low tone. Striping me fast from my clothes before I the chance to answer even arose,  
"Wow slow down," I said worriedly  
"You're going to rip my school clothes," I'd completely forgotten that I'd ripped his trousers... a bit selfish, but it was too late Hikaru had rip off my Blazer,  
the buttons of his shirt had went flying in all directions and the fabric of the trousers were now lying discarded in.

He then reached under our bed for the Durex lubrication we bought for a joke one time, my expression grew more worried now  
"Turn over and get on your hands and knees," Hikaru order... he was good with stuff like this he was the one that had the guts to boss people about, I took more care with others but I do have a pretty stupid mouth when I'm alone... without Hikaru by my side.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked as he pulled down my boxers,  
"Yeah," I replied smiling nervously, I felt a sudden cold liquid spread round my entrance, shivering and flinching slightly as I felt two of Hikaru's fingers slowly enter me as I let out a slight whimper and then a moan as a third finger entered and a fourth. My breathing was a little horsish and hot pleasure ran though my body but only then did I realize it wasn't helping my erection ease it was just getting more and more painfully tense.

"Hik...Hikaru", I spluttered "I need inside already", I had lost the ability to form proper sentences long ago, though Hikaru still understood and removed his fingers. Taking the lube in his hand he rubbed it over his cock and placed himself at my rear slowly pushing forward. A cry got ripped from my mouth felling weaker and now more tense until suddenly I felt my brother's hand on me stroking my throbbing bulge.  
"Don't worry it won't hurt for long," Hikaru whispered in my ear as he lent over my shoulder. He held himself up using my shoulders and held them tight. I knew what was about to happen but it came so suddenly to prepare, Hikaru had pulled out and thrust back in hard, the pain was still there but it was slowly beginning to cloud with pleasure. A few more repeated thrusts later and something inside me went mad, Hikaru had obviously hit that dire spot inside me, making me see stars and become weak to pleasure.

"AHHH!" I cried feeling slightly overstimulated and sticky from pre-cum, Hikaru's hand was tight around my manhood pumping it for all its worth, I just was on cloud nine nothing could bring me down until I heard my brother heavy grunt making me aware I'd also let my own noise of climax. The bed sheets below were a mess, and my back now felt wet and sticky from more than just sweat 'Hikaru must have pulled out before'

I flopped onto the bed ignoring the wet patch soon followed by my brother as we lay there cuddling each-other tight

"Hikaru," I muttered

"Yeah?" he responded

"Why did you pull out?" I pleaded for an answer.

"I really don't know Kaoru" he chuckled "I'm sorry." He leaned over kissing my forehead softly and settled the conversation before telling me that we'd have to move off the bed. So we slumped up and decided to take a shower.

* * *

***Steph*- **Omg I'm amazed that I got that chapter finished it one day twincest is sooooo smexy... 'eek the twins were reading it their going to kill me' *shoves head into pillow* Did you like it?

_*Hikaru & Kaoru*-_ of course we did

***Steph*-***is confused, looks up to the twins that are wrapped around each other*  
EEEEKKKKKK TWINCEST *FAINTS*

_*Twins*-_~laugh~

**A/N: Didn't take me long to re-write this chapter my yaoi scenes are always much better written than the rest x3 hehe I wonder why.. I was laughing so much re-writing it, I changed ass to entrance, but in reality, we all sorta realize that's an exit place XD sorry for being crude. Anyway please review and tell me how you feel and what you think should happen now**


End file.
